


Curiosity

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dwemer Machinery, Fucking Machines, Other, Overstimulation, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn sets off a unique Dwemer trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

The scratching, shattering electrical sound of Sondant’s lightning died down as the Dwemer centurion collapsed. The Breton mage lowered her hands, allowing the Lightning Storm spell to fade as her Dremora vanished back to Oblivion with a snarl. She collapsed, falling onto her knees and taking deep, needy breaths as she tried to breathe. She always had that problem; she’d concentrate on her magicka to the point she forgot how to breathe. And now she was paying the price for it, loosening her collar and allowing air to flow back into her lungs.   
  
A lock of blonde hair escaped from her tight bun, and she scraped it back crossly. She stood, swaying slightly, collecting her bag before tightening her collar again. Blackreach loomed before her, totally uncharted and full of traps. Her goal was the scroll on the other side, and already she was running out of stamina potions. The fastidious mage was unsure that she would make it if her supply burned out; she was completely unused to sleeping and regularly burned through Enthir’s stock of stamina potions. It had gotten to the point where Sondant had bags under her eyes most days and even her tutors were begging her to just lay down, just for a few minutes…  
  
She realised she had been dozing when she heard the rasp of a Falmer not to far away, and jerked back into attentiveness, hurrying quietly down the path towards the river. A ball of venom flew over her head and she twisted around to see a Chaurus reaper crawling behind her with that sickening sway of their various chitin-hide segments. It disgusted her, and she gladly unleashed a powerful Lightning storm onto it, not stopping until she could smell it frying in its plate. It twitched, falling onto its back, and she gave a smug nod, turning away and continuing towards the sounds of rushing water. She yawned, wondering if she should just forget about carrying on and go back to Sinderion’s house to use his bed. Snuggle up in the fur sheets, turn his skeleton into powder and return it to Avrusa. And as her legs buckled beneath her, she realised she couldn’t continue. She turned, and, with a sigh, made it back up the path to the stone cottage and stumbled through the door, kicking it shut and locking it behind her, muffling the room, before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep. Her snores reverberated around the tiny house, and for the first time in several days Sondant slept peacefully.   


* * *

 

  
  
She woke almost a day later, bolting upright, a weird taste in her mouth and a need to pee in her loins. She clambered out of bed and relieved herself, before taking a large swig from her jug of milk and dripping a drop of Skooma onto her tongue. She shuddered as the quick burst of energy flooded her, and she put the bottle away, pulling out food. She felt more energised than she had in days, and ate with a renewed vigour. Half an hour later, the Breton was practically skipping down the road. She was heading back to the water when she stopped in surprise, turning her head to the right. There was a Dwemer Centurion charging station a few feet away, but rather than a Centurion, a Dwemer Sphere the size of a Centurion was attached. This was odd, and aggravated the mage. Things were not in their right place. She stalked towards it, determined to find out exactly what it was. She raised her hands, readying her spell in case it turned hostile.  
  
When she arrived at the scene, however, the Sphere did not move. She circled it warily, finally taking a step towards it. Nothing happened. So she paced forward slowly, and gasped as she peeked inside the Sphere. A large slab of stone was settled at its crotch level, shaped a little like a saddle. It had a long, slim rectangular opening that lead into blackness, about the width of three fingers. But that wasn’t the oddest part. No, the oddest part was the large circular gaps just after the rectangular opening. And the Dwarven metal cock that just poked out the first hole. It was tiny, barely the head of a cock, but the sight of it made her hot and bothered.   
  
She was struck with the desire to touch it. 

It had been a while since Sondant had been with anyone. And, in all honesty, though she didn’t know this, she had never been properly fucked, considering her awkward fumbles and little bits of pleasure she’d come across during her time at the College to be the height of orgasmic bliss. And so she approached the saddle. She reached out, brushing her hand across the cock, and looking to see if anyone was around. There was no one. She was drawing her hand back when she felt it stop, and something tugging on it. When she looked forward, the Dwemer construct had gripped her body and lifted her into the air.   
  
She was dragged inside the large Sphere, and it closed around her, sealing her inside the metal. Hollowed metal tubes snapped shut around her arms and feet, and she frantically struggled as she tried to break free of them. A spark flickered in her field of vision, and then suddenly she was burning – her clothes were burning, but not her skin – and when the flames died down, ash fell from her body, and she was completely naked. She was about to scream when a column of metal snaked up her back and a metal gag was shoved in her mouth. She felt the entire machine vibrate beneath her and groaned behind the gag. It felt so good. Sondant had never known it to feel so pleasurable. She felt the strength of the vibrations directly in her loins, and her sex dampened a little.   
  
The chill of the ruins began to seep into her skin, and she was soon shivering, even as the vibrations continued. They shook her sex until it began to weep, her cunt pulsing in pleasure, but never truly orgasming. What sensations that were granted felt heavenly, however, and Sondant realised somewhere through the haze that she hadn’t felt this good in some time. The vibrations seemed to ease her aching muscles, seeping through her muscles and granting a relief that brought a different kind of pleasure to her body as they worked out kinks she hadn’t realised existed. The Dwemer were surely geniuses for inventing a machine that had so many purposes. She knew she would not be allowed to relax for long, however.   
  
When the juices began to trickle down the machine, and her mind was pleasantly distracted, Sondant felt a different kind of vibration, towards the front, and looked up dazedly to see a Dwemer gear rise up through the long opening in front of her. It had a fan-belt wrapped around it, disappearing back into the black opening, and she realised that the belt was covered in dwarven oil. It was wet and slippery and Sondant wondered what it was supposed to do. She got her answer when her mons flaps were pulled open and it was braced against her clit. Stronger vibrations were channelled through the gear and she felt her legs begin to tremble as the stimulation hit the most sensitive place in her body. She was wondering what the fan belt did when the gear began to turn, gently, and she screamed past the gag. The slippery gear was thicker than usual, and the lubricated leather rubbed against her clit perfectly. She arched her back, the pleasure quickly gaining on her.  
  
Sondant was not a woman for whom orgasms were a regular thing, and even then, nowhere near as good as what was happening now. Her entire body shook, and she screamed behind the gag, as heat blossomed between her legs and pleasure raced through her loins. She felt liquid squirting out of her and slumped forward as the orgasm slowly receded. Vaguely she realised that the fan-belt was still going, and she groaned as her clit became sensitive. It spun a little faster, and she felt pleasure beneath her discomfort, growing again. Her hips bucked as she tried to move her clit away from the stimulation, but the way she was held offered little in the way of escape. She was forced to sit, riding the still-vibrating saddle and feeling the leather fan belt kissing her clit. It did not take her long to orgasm again.   
  
Her nipples stiffened as her orgasms started to be forced out of her, undeniably aroused by this situation. Sondant loved control, she always had; to be put in a situation with no control, and where pleasure was the only option, was something she could only ever have dreamed of having done to her. Her toes curled, drops of sweat rolling languidly from her stomach, and sliding between her legs. 

Sweat dripped from her body as she came once more, her clit painfully sensitive now, juices dripping all over the saddle. She wasn’t aware of how long she’d been strapped to the saddle, only that she wasn’t free, and she was cumming still. She was about to attempt to sink in Oblivion when she felt something poking at her wet flaps. She froze. Oh gods no. The cock-head that had enticed her in the beginning was sliding inside her, lubricant running down it like water. And oh gods, it was ridged in all the right places. She groaned as the construct slid the cock deeper into her, finding places no lover ever had. It pulled back slowly, thrusting back in hard enough to cause her breasts to bounce. Orgasms with her clitoris were good enough, but having something in her made them feel twice as good.   
  
The cock began to speed up, her body clenching around it. It was longer and thicker than any lover she’d had before and if not for the gag in her mouth the screams of pleasure it was causing would have beckoned every denizen in Blackreach over. If possible, the rate at which she was cumming had sped up. However – and Sondant thanked Reason and Logic for this – every time she found herself cumming, the cock exuded lubricant – not that she needed it – which seemed to have healing properties. So while her insides were being rammed, the cock was kind enough to heal her.   
  
Sondant had almost ceased to think of escape, her back straight, body sweating, thighs slick, as a fan belt lapped at her nub and a mechanical cock rubbing her insides, caught up in a string of endless orgasms. Her hair fell out of its tight bun and blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, but she barely registered it as she clenched down on the metal inside her. She had lost all control, and was about to pass out when she felt the gag spit out a liquid and the familiar taste of stamina potion flooded her mouth. She was jolted awake, inwardly cursing the Dwemer for keeping their sex subjects awake. That was when two claws with leather stretched across them raised up, and began to rub her nipples. Just when she was SURE the Dwemer couldn’t add to the pleasure…  
  
They alternated between rubbing and lightly pinching her nipples, occasionally moving to knead her breasts. Her head fell against the pole keeping her upright as she squirted, and came again. And then something else poked at her arse. She felt a third, and unbeknownst to her, final, source of stimulation enter her rear in the form of a well-lubed Dwemer cock. This piece of the machinery stayed slow, but Sondant didn’t care. It was fucking her arse and it felt weirdly good. She leaned back a little and the cock was allowed to delve deeper.   
  
By now, however, the Breton was feeling the stamina potion wearing off and her body was sore. Though the new cock was helping stimulate her further, orgasms were starting to hurt. Rather than screaming in pleasure, she was groaning halfway to pain. Half an hour passed before the cock slowly slid out of her arse. Another half hour passed and then the one in her vagina slowed down and pulled away. Finally, the lubricated fan-belt slowed, before eventually stopping, and disappeared. Ten minutes passed before the saddle stopped vibrating. Her arms were freed from the restraints and she fell forward. She guessed that her feet were still secured to keep her from falling. The machine had finished fucking her but was far from done.

The leather rubbing her tits began to massage her entire body and Sondant felt a whole new kind of pleasure, the pressure on her body working out what aches and pains the vibrations hadn’t managed to get to. She rested her head on the wet, cummy saddle and enjoyed the ministrations of the machine. It worked over her shoulders, down her back and across her legs and arms. Once it had released all the dreadful pressure in her neck, it trailed itself down her back and disappeared. The restraints around her legs finally slid away and she clung to the saddle, her muscles useless. She breathed in deeply, pushing herself up, and was about to slide off when she felt herself being showered with warm water. All her ejaculate was washed away, and the sweat on her body went with it. When the water turned off, warm air was blown onto her, drying off the water.   
  
A bottle made of dwarven metal rose from in front of her, and she took it, opening it. It smell of fresh water, and she eagerly drank it down. It was cool and sweet, and refreshed her after she’d lost so much in sweat. A large plate of metal pulled back and a small Dwemer wardrobe rose up in front of her. When she opened it, her robes were safely inside, warm and freshly laundered. She staggered off the saddle, taking her clothes, and was about to pick up her sack when she felt her skin being pricked. She turned to see a needle in her arm, and realised that the machine was taking a blood sample. To remember her by, perhaps?  
  
She turned, heading away from the machine, and hearing it shut down. Perhaps she’d come back here, another day. Perhaps she’d even bring friends.


End file.
